


process of human

by finchisreallytrying



Series: process of human [1]
Category: Poetry - Fandom
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-11 00:34:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 83
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28256235
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/finchisreallytrying/pseuds/finchisreallytrying
Summary: a series of poetry inspired by the experiences and cores of being human
Series: process of human [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2069913
Kudos: 1





	1. intro - out i came

out i came with tears falling,  
as i left the warmth i knew;  
so messes were left and my innocence too.

out i came with tears falling,  
as i left my humble home;  
off to start a life and leave a legacy.

out i came with tears falling,  
as i left my family behind;  
it’s been a good life but i can finally return home.


	2. aspect i: PHYSICAL

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> the beginning of a new aspect of human

the presence of being  
represented by simple skin and bone,  
the real reason?   
one's   
body,   
brain,   
and heart


End file.
